Je suis le même
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé : Deuxième cadeau-fic pour les fans (féminins) de Raphaël. Petite fic qui raconte la rencontre entre Raphaël et sa femme, mais qui ne gâche pas la lecture de ma fic Ninja Family ! (Univers 2014) SONGFIC!


Je suis le même

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: POV + Romance + Songfic

Couple: Raphaël x Stella

Disclaimers: Les personnages de NT ne sont pas à moi, ni la chanson qui appartient à Garou! Même Stella qui est une personne bien réelle!

Résumé : Deuxième cadeau-fic pour les fans (féminins) de Raphaël. Petite fic qui raconte la rencontre entre Raphaël et sa femme, mais qui ne gâche pas la lecture de ma fic « Ninja Family »!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Deuxième cadeau-fic, j'espère qu'il plaira à toutes les demoiselles fans de Raphaël car moi, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre unique

POV Raphaël

 _Qui aurait cru que moi, Raphaël Zhi, j'allais tomber amoureux d'une humaine? Certainement pas moi. Te regardant dormir, tes mains serrant la mienne contre ton ventre, je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'Amour, de tendresse et de bonheur._

 _Moi qui pensais que jamais mes frères et moi-même ne trouveront notre âme-sœur, je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort._

 _Contrairement aux épouses de Don et de Mikey tu n'as pas été effrayé par mon apparence ou même par la violence de mes coups. Non, tu étais…fascinée._

 _Fascinée par une tortue mutante de 2 mètres, au caractère de merde, qui lorsqu'elle se bat ne le fait pas dans la dentelle. J'avoue avoir été très étonné._

 _Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu cries en me voyant, criant « Au monstre! », lire de l'horreur et du dégout dans tes yeux couleur ciel, mais…rien._

 _Tu t'étais approchée, posant doucement ta main sur mon bras de métal tout en me remerciant de t'avoir sauvé._

 _J'aurais très bien pu te repousser, te grommeler quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas compris avant de m'en aller, mais je n'ai pas su bouger. J'étais tétanisé. À part ma mère et Lena, tu étais la première étrangère à me toucher._

 _« Etrangère » parce que tu ne faisais pas encore partie de la famille, de ma famille. C'est la voix d'Akar qui m'a sorti de mes pensées._

-Parrain? J'aperçois des silhouettes de 5 hommes à 10 toits à l'est de ta position.

 _À 8 ans, Akar est un parfait Ninja faisant la fierté de la famille. Plus particulièrement celle de Léonardo. Je ne suis pas jaloux de mon frère, le temps où on se disputait pour un rien est résolu, nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches qu'avant._

 _Oh, il nous arrive de nous disputer pour certaines broutilles, mais je ne m'enferme plus dans ma prison intérieure où la colère était ma seule conseillère. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, je vais en parler avec Mère ou l'un de mes frères. Même Lena est de bon conseil…_

 _En rejoignant mon neveu, j'ai voulu vidé ma tête de ton sourire, de la chaleur de ta voix et de ta reconnaissance sans dégout. Je n'ai pas remarqué que les combats s'étaient vite terminés, qu'Akar dormait debout, mais il était content de lui. Pour un premier soir, il y a avait de quoi se sentir fier._

 _De retour au repaire, Akar avait filé vers sa chambre tandis que je m'étais dirigé vers le dojo où Lena et Léo s'entraînaient. À chaque fois que je les voyais s'entraîner, je trouvais le tableau magique._

 _Il avait fallut du temps à Hélène et Nevart pour comprendre qu'aucuns de mes frères n'étaient des monstres, elles avaient du longuement parler avec April et Casey pour se rendre compte de leurs erreurs._

 _Depuis lors mes petits frères sont très heureux avec leur compagne, leurs apprenants à vivre dans les égouts les jours où elles décident de venir les rejoindre._

 _Comme mon frère avant moi, j'étais incapable de t'oublier. Je voulais tout savoir de toi. Ton nom, ta vie, absolument tout…_

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais victime de ce que l'on appelle « Le coup de foudre »! C'est Léo et Lena qui m'avaient donné la réponse._

 _Oh, bien sûr, j'avais nié être tombé amoureux de toi. Moi, la bombe à retardement? Amoureux d'une humaine? C'était chose impensable. Je risquais plus de te blesser que se soit par mes mots ou mes gestes._

-Tu as changé, Raph'. m'avait assuré le contraire mon frère Léo. Tu n'es plus le même qu'autrefois.

 _Quelques jours après notre rencontre, j'étais retourné à la surface. J'avoue que l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver malheur hantait mes journées._

 _Lorsque je t'ai revu, mon cœur avait fait un de ces bonds! Ce soir-là, j'étais accompagné de Léonardo qui avait sourit en me voyant te fixer des yeux._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as connu  
Celui-là même qui t'as ému  
**

 _M'attendais-tu? Car tu n'étais pas dans la rue, mais sur le balcon de ta chambre, regardant les étoiles avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Pensais-tu à moi?_

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as voulu  
Qui malgré lui t'auras déçu  
**

 _Alors que la distance entre nous était ridiculement petite puisque j'étais sur le toit d'en face, je t'ai entendu._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
**

-Grand, fort, sauvage, mais magnifique. étaient les mots que tu avais prononcés à mon intention.

Moi: **Rien de meilleur**

 **Mais rien de pire  
**

 _Je mentirais en disant que tes mots m'ont laissé de glace._

Moi: **Et le même cœur quoi qu'tu puisses en dire  
Plein de tendresse, de maladresse  
**

 _Léo m'avait charrié en formant un cœur avec ses doigts tout en murmurant que je suis aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse._

Moi: **Je suis le même pour toi  
**

 _Ma raison me hurlait de t'oublier, mais mon cœur s'était révélé le plus fort._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as connu  
Qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
**

 _Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fais pour attirer ton attention, mais tu avais compris que j'étais là._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as voulu  
Purgeant sa peine comme un pauvre gars perdu  
**

 _Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous faisons face sur le toit de ton appartement où de nouveau, j'avais été saisi par ta beauté, mais aussi par le faite que tu n'avais pas peur de moi._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé  
**

-Comment t'appelles-tu? m'avais-tu demandé dans un parfait anglais.

-Raphaël. Et toi?

-Stella.

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
Je suis le même que t'as connu  
**

 _Moins d'une minute après tu me posais des tas de questions sur moi, ma vie, si j'étais le seul mutant de tous les Etats-Unis, je t'avais parlé de ma famille._

Moi: **C'est bien celui en qui t'as cru  
Je suis le même que t'as voulu  
**

 _Tu posais les questions, je répondais. Car au fur et à mesure de nos retrouvailles, j'étais heureux de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre qui ne fasse pas partie de ma famille._

Moi: **Tu es pour lui le seul salut  
Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
**

 _Par contre, je me souviens très bien de t'avoir embrassé après que tu m'aies demandé si jamais quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'avais répondu 'oui' avant de me jeter à l'eau._

Moi: **Rien de meilleur**

 **Mais rien de pire  
**

 _Je m'attendais à ce que tu me repousses et non pas à approfondir le baiser!_

 _C'était à bout d'oxygène que j'avais du rompre le baiser, mais j'étais heureux de mon audace. Comme je le suis en cet instant._

Moi: **Et le même cœur quoi qu'tu puisses en dire  
Plein de tendresse, de maladresse  
**

 _En te caressant la joue, j'avais remarqué que tu avais la peau froide, mais tu ne semblais pas souffrir du froid._

Moi: **Je suis le même pour toi  
**

 _Tu avais du lire ma question silencieuse dans mes yeux car en souriant tu m'avais répondu que tu ne craignais pas le froid. Comme j'avais remarqué que deux de tes dents un peu plus longues que les autres, mais tu étais et es la plus belle femme._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as connu  
Qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
**

 _Lorsque je t'ai présenté à ma famille, tu avais été conquise: Mes frères t'avaient tout de suite apprécié, de même qu'Akar et Lena. Seule Mère avait été méfiante car elle espérait que tu n'allais pas me détruire le cœur comme l'avait Kim avec celui de Michangelo._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as voulu  
Purgeant sa peine comme un pauvre gars perdu  
**

 _Mais fort heureusement, tu avais su calmer les craintes de ma mère car peu de temps avant les 12 ans d'Akar naissaient Itoe, Michaël et Tyler._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
Qui te jures qu'il n'a pas changé  
**

 _Tyler était notre premier enfant, mais je comprenais mieux les angoisses silencieuses de Leo avant, pendant et après la grossesse. On dit qu'une femme enceinte devient magnifique, tu étais à mes yeux une Déesse, ma Déesse de la Nuit._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
**

 _Lors du 3_ _ème_ _anniversaire de notre fils, j'avais su trouvé le courage pour te demander d'être ma femme._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as connu  
Qui aujourd'hui avoue se sentir perdu  
**

-OUI! avais-tu répondu en larmes tout en te jetant à mon cou. Oh, Raph', je t'aime tellement!

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as voulu  
Qui a tes pieds te dépose son âme à nue  
**

 _Comme pour le mariage de Leo et Lena, j'avais demandé à Don à ce qu'il créé nos alliances, non pas en argent car tu en es allergique, mais en or._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé  
Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé  
**

 _Le jour de notre mariage était un jour d'hiver, mais j'étais la plus heureuse des tortues mutante du monde: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu étais devenue ma femme. Je t'avais glissé à l'oreille que jamais, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi._

-Moi aussi, Raph', je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. m'avais-tu glissé à l'oreille.

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as…  
Je suis le même que t'as…  
**

 _Deux ans plus tard venait agrandir notre famille Angie, notre petit Ange pour le plus grand bonheur de Tyler et du reste de la famille._

Moi: **Je suis le même que t'as aimé!**

 _Dix-neuf ans de mariage et je suis toujours aussi fou amoureux de toi, ma belle Déesse de la Nuit. Je te vois te réveiller doucement, plongeant ton regard encore endormi dans le mien._

-Hmm? À quoi penses-tu, chéri? me demandes-tu, encore fatiguée.

 _Baissant la tête, je te souris avec toute la tendresse et tout l'Amour que j'ai pour toi, ma chère femme:_

-À toi, ma Déesse de Nuit. À notre vie.

 _Te prenant délicatement dans mes bras, mon visage a hauteur du tien, je lis dans tes yeux tout l'Amour que tu éprouves pour moi depuis presque 20 ans. Et je t'embrasse._

 _Oui, Stel'. C'est plus qu'une certitude. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi…_

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci à vous de vous être arrêter pour lire ce deuxième cadeau-fic! J'espère que la lecture a su vous montrer à quel point Raphaël peut être une vraie boule de tendresse! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette journée/soirée! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, svp!***


End file.
